


One Lyric

by SomeSuperHero



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Inspration from songs, Only Human ( song), Something Just Like This (song)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSuperHero/pseuds/SomeSuperHero
Summary: Two different stories that where inspired by two different songs.





	1. Some Super Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T own anything.  
> Chapter one: Something Just Like This  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Dv3491mPn4  
> Chapter Two: Only Human  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bcl6iVrerKw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River visits The Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Something Just Like This

      River entered the TARDIS. She smiled. She was _home._    

   "You've redecorated," She said, smiling," I really like it."

         River walked around the TARDIS console.  "Where is my husband?" She asked. The ship beeped." Are you laughing at me?" The TARDIS beeped agian. "You're laughing at me!"    

      She wasn't paying attention, and slipped on something. Going down, she hit a pedal. A cookie came out of the dispenser. She picked up what she had slipped on what he had slipped on. It she got up and picked up the cookie. She ate it and picked up the sonic. 

         Just then, the TARDIS door swung open agian. 

        "I told you we'd get away. I can't believe we got away," The Doctor said to her fam- gang- team-- whatever she called them. The Doctor started to go towards the console, but stop when she saw the woman. She smiled.

        "What are you doing in my husband's TARDIS?" River questioned," Where's my husband? Where's The Doctor?"

             "River, I'm here," The Doctor said," I'm your husband, wife, whatever."    

          "You're married?' Yaz asked. "Yeah," she smiled.  

       "Of course, you are. You're dress sense hasn't improved, at all," River mused. "Hey, suspenders are _still_ cool," The Doctor said.    

      They where getting closer. River set down her sonic, wrapping her in a hug.

      "Ahem," Graham cleared his throat. "Oh, right," Doctor said, pulling away. "Team, this is Doctor River Song, my wife," She said. "River, this is the new companions. Ryan, Graham, and Yaz."

      "Hey," Yaz said. 

      They waited for a second, in awkward silence, then Graham said," Okay, we are going to get some tea." 

      "Okay," she said, They walked out of the room. 

       She grabbed River's wrist. Her smile faded. She let her go.  The Doctor turned to the console.

    "What's wrong?" River asked, wrapping her arms around her wife's waist, placing her head on her neck. 

     "Vortex manipulator. I 'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," The Doctor said. She turned. "What happened?" River asked.

       "Sorry, spoilers," The Doctor said, turning around. She held River's face in her hands. She started to cry. "I'm sorry about your death," She thought.

      "I thought I wouldn't see you agian," The Doctor whispered, hugging her.

        "It's okay, whatever happened. I'm sure it's okay. I didn't marry a super hero. I married _my_ super hero. A weird, quirky, regerating, time- traveling Gallifreyan," River said. She looked into her eyes. The Doctor smiled. Only if you know, The Doctor thought.

       "Anyways, I'm here now," River said, carefully placing a kiss on her lips. It stopped The Doctor's hearts. A few seconds later, River backed away. 

      "You are alot shorter," she laughed.

       She rested her head on The Doctor's neck. "You are some super hero," River smiled. 

       "You are too."

     


	2. Only Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz fell for The Doctor. She hopes pain stays away, After all she is only human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song Only Human and the video.  
> Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.  
>  I don't own anything except the fic.  
>  I know the video in the link is from The Doctor's POV, couldn't find another good one though

  Yaz didn't know how to respond to her mother when she asked if she was seeing The Doctor. She didn't know how to respond when The Doctor gave her a smile. Yaz didn't know how to respond to herself when she asked why.

  It was odd, she thought. She had never like women before, but The Doctor was too likeable, too loveable.....

  She stared at the celling. It felt like it was hours ago, that she was going to bed.

  No, this was wrong, she thought, so very wrong.

  Why though? Why was it wrong?  

   She was afraid. Yeah, it wasn't an easy answer. She was afraid of The Doctor not loving her back. She was afraid of being shipped back to Sheffield, when The Doctor told her that she didn't like her that way.

  Yaz turned on her side, staring at the spine of the book she was reading. It was Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. In passing, The Doctor told Yaz it was her favorite in the series, but why. she had not said. Yaz had thought about reading it before The Doctor told her, but she had seen the movie. Either way, she couldn't wait until the end. In the movie, her favorite character had been Barty Crouch Jr, but she didn't know why.

   "Ugh," she said, hosting herself up, grabbing the book. The TARDIS turned on the near by lamp.

   She was in the middle of _The Second Task.  _

 

      _It's over, he told himself. You can't do it. You'll just have to by the lake in the morning and tell the judges...…._

     Yeah, don't tell The Doctor.

   _He imagined himself explaining why he couldn't do it_.

     I'm straight and always have been. 

  

    After only reading two sentences, Yaz snapped the book closed. She couldn't focus, so she put it on the night stand

_Would it be better if I didn't label it? No, it wouldn't._

  She still would have to face the awkward moments if she said she didn't feel the same. The TARDIS dimmed the lights, agian,

 

\-------

 "Yaz, you look awful," The Doctor commented," Are you okay?" 

   They were in the kitchen, drinking tea and eating breakfast. Ryan was watching old videos. Graham was reading a book on.... something.  The Doctor handed her a mug of tea. 

  "I'm fine, Just a bit tried," Yaz admitted. "Did the TARDIS do something to your room?" She asked.

    The TARDIS beeped. "Sorry for accusing you," she said. Yaz's heart fell. She looked away and started picking at the piece of toast. 

    "Where are we going today?" Ryan asked. 

    "No where,' The Doctor said," Today's a free day." 

     "Great," Ryan smiled," I call the game room." Then he left.

      "I'll be in the library then," Graham said. 

       "What are you going to do, then?" The alien asked. "Don't know," Yaz said. The Doctor had noticed tears falling.\

     "Are you crying?"  Yaz didn't answer. She stood up facing The Doctor. 

     "I need to talk to you, but...….I can't form it into words," Yaz told her. She waited for a moment. It was going to crush her.  

       "Have you ever loved someone in a certain way, but wished you didn't?" Yaz asked. It was stupid.

   Who doesn't have control over they loved? Better question, who could hide it more, deny it even? 

    "I love someone, but I didn't want to," Yaz said.

     "It happens sometimes. It is what makes us human. It makes me more human than any appearance could." It sounded different than the speech, she gave Charlie, but now it was softer, kinder. "After all, we are _only human."_

_"_ Even if the person I love is a regerating woman from space?'

       "You've met Missy?" questioned The Doctor.

     Beyond confusing, she said," I mean you, silly." It was very rare for The Doctor to have a blank expression, but Yaz couldn't read it. Then, she smiled.  

      "I love you, too,"  The Doctor said, hugging her.

         After a couple of seconds, she pulled back, holding Yaz's face in her hands. The Doctor kissed her softly. Yaz felt her heart fall even further than The Doctor fell, when she crashed through the train roof.

     "You owe me 12£." 

      They broke apart after hearing Graham's voice. Ryan and Graham ran out of view. "They where betting on us?" The Doctor asked. 

       "I guess so," Yaz breathed. The Doctor kissed Yaz agian. They didn't move for a while, and that was okay with Yasmin Khan         

    


End file.
